


Mario Kart and Surprise Visitors

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Band-Aids, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jake done messed up, Jake's bad at handling emotions, Jake's broken legs, Jeremy's an awkward bean, Michael has a room he never uses, Michael's good at comforting people, Panic Attacks, So much angst, Super angst oof, The whole Squip Squad!, This is the original cast- i don't fuck with the new one., Why Rich set the fire, Wow tags are hard okay, and Mario Kart, it's just ridiculous, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Saturday night, whoooop! But when Jeremy hears a knock at the door, he's not expecting to see Rich standing on the doorstep. Much less is he expecting to just stand by the wall awkwardly while Michael does what he'd never be able to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, okay, I love Jake. He's one of my favorite characters. But I said something about how I can't write angst to my friend and she was like "write it you coward" so I was like "oKaY"
> 
> Also, again, sorry for the not-very-good writing, I personally think I suck at it so.. And I know that I kinda try to rush past the beginning, but I ain't good at writing the fillers before big events.

Michael was in his basement with Jeremy, doing... stuff. If y'know what I mean.

They were playing Mario Kart, get your mind out of the gutter.

After Michael's 5th win to Jeremy's 2 wins, Michael stood up from the overstuffed bean bag that he'd been ruining his spine on. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Can you get some snacks?"

Jeremy nodded and stretched out for a second before finally standing up. They trudged up the stairs together, trying to make as little noise as possible since neither of them actually knew how late it was. Jeremy headed to the kitchen, and started searching through the cabinets. He found a bag of potato chips and a whole lotta Goldfish.

While setting the stuff on the counter and still searching for more, he heard a knock on the door. ' _That's... weird_ ,' he thought, looking at the clock and seeing that it was 11:48. He shrugged and decided to see what was going on. Making his way to the front door, he almost tripped over a lump in the rug. Great start.

Jeremy opened the door, and was immediately shocked. He saw Rich standing on the doorstep, fumbling with a large band-aid on his hand. Looking closer, Jeremy saw that he was either crying, or had been crying very recently.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

Rich shot his head up, obviously having not heard Jeremy open the door. "Uh, y- yeah, I'm fine, um-" his voice cracked, and his eyes once more filled with tears. "C- could I come in?"

"Yeah, of course!" Jeremy moved aside and Rich stepped in after just a moment's hesitation. "So uh... What happened?"

Rich rubbed vigorously at his eyes with his sleeves. "J- Jake, um, he kicked me out."

Jeremy's jaw immediately dropped. He heard the bathroom door open from down the hall, and a moment later Michael came into the living room. "Jeremy? What are you- oh.. is that Rich??"

Rich saw Michael and immediately ran to him and started hugging him so tight that Jeremy was surprised Michael didn't suffocate to death on the spot. Meanwhile Jeremy stayed where he was like the awkward noodle he's known for being.

Michael awkwardly wrapped his arms around Rich, and looked at Jeremy questioningly, to which Jeremy shrugged. He started to murmur short sentences that Jeremy couldn't make out from where he was standing. It could have been anything from _'It's okay, we're here'_ to _'According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly'_ and Jeremy would have had no way of knowing.

After about 5 minutes like that, Jeremy becoming increasingly uncomfortable, Rich finally pulled away from the hug. He no longer had tears streaming out of his face like little rivers.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Michael asked softly.

Rich took a shaky breath. "U- um, so I was washing dishes. Like a- like a good roommate, you know? I do a lot of chores be- because of, like, guiltiness and stuff." He swallowed. "So I, um, I dropped a plate. And I- I didn't mean to drop it! And it broke, so I picked up the glass and I cut my hand and I got a band-aid." Rich gestured to the bandage on his hand, taking another breath. "And- and Jake woke up and he got r- really mad! And I know why he got mad, it was a nice plate. B- but then he started bringing up a lot of stuff from before and he'd just been holding it in all this time and he always said it was fine, but I knew it wasn't fine, he should have told me he was that upset, and it's all my fault!" Rich finally let out a sob, and Michael quickly pulled him back into a hug.

"Um, s- so now, he kicked me out. And it- it's not like I can go back to my dad's after I was gone for so l- long, he'd _kill_ me!"

Michael let out a 'shh' sound and twisted his fingers through Rich's hair with one hand, still holding him close with the other. He made eye contact with Jeremy and raised his eyebrows, basically saying 'well fuck, what do we do now?!' to which Jeremy sent back a 'I don't know, do we call Christine??'. Michael shook his head slightly, and that plus the look in his eyes communicated 'no, not right now.'

"Rich, sweetheart, what did he say to you?" Michael's tone was so sweet and soft. If Jeremy ever tried that, it'd just sound very threatening. Rich sniffled again.

"H- he said, uh, some stuff about th- the fire, and how it ruined his life and burned down all his m- memories.. um, and then he brought up the s- the squips, and, he s- said that now he has no chance–" he broke off again to let out a sob that wracked his entire body. Michael held him tighter. "He said that I ruined his life because he decided to save me from the fire, and that..–" More uncontrollable sobbing. Jeremy almost started crying himself from how it was effecting his friend.

"What did he say after that?"

"I said 'm- maybe I didn't want you to save me,' and he said 'maybe I shouldn't ha- have–'"

Jeremy very audibly gasped. There was no way in hell that Jake said that. Jake. The same guy who tried to stuff 10 Oreos in his mouth. And Michael had that look on his face. After 12 years of friendship, Jeremy knew the look that Michael got when he wanted to murder someone but also was busy trying to take care of someone else. It was typically used when somebody actually hurt Jeremy. Not even that time when Jeremy got all his papers and two of his books dumped into a toilet could spark that look. The last time Jeremy had seen that look cross Michael's face was in the beginning of sophomore year when Rich -yes, the same Rich that was bawling into Michael's hoodie right now- had become a big thing and said so much shit to Jeremy that he had a very large panic attack in the school bathroom. As in, passed-out-for-a-half-hour large.

And now, Michael had that face. It was probably the most terrifying version of it that Jeremy had ever seen, too. Rich was sobbing even harder, and dear god Jeremy had never seen that much water come out of a person's eyes.

Rich knew Jeremy wasn't any good at comforting people. Everyone did. But Jeremy wanted so much to make Rich stop crying. He didn't like it. Just- Rich was always so positive, so bubbly, so... so chipper! To think that anything could reduce him to this child that was now shaking violently on the floor and hugging Michael's knees was just insane.

It wasn't fair that Michael was who everyone went to, and Jeremy was just so helpless. Jeremy couldn't calm someone down for the life of him, if anything he would only make it worse. He just wished he could have that ability. To help his friends.

Now Michael was gesturing with his head to Jeremy, then to Rich. Jeremy knew what that meant; We need to get him to stand up somehow.

Before Jeremy could think of anything, Michael bent down and whispered something to Rich that he couldn't hear. Rich almost immediately tried to stand up, still sobbing and trembling, before collapsing back onto his knees.

Michael sighed, got onto his knees, and scooped up Rich bridal style. Rich didn't try to resist, and Michael walked to the stairs leading up, gesturing for Jeremy to follow. They ended up going to Michael's official room that was never used. He typically just inhabited the basement. Michael sat Rich on the bed, who curled in on himself, not sobbing as much but definitely hyperventilating and trying to catch his breath.

"Shit..." Michael muttered. Jeremy just stood by the door, watching the scene as Michael held Rich's hand and tried to calm him down.

" _Breathe with me, okay sweetheart?_ "

" _See, breathe in... hold it just for a second, okay? Breathe out now, see?_ "

" _You can do it, you'll be okay, I know a lot of stuff's happening, but everything'll be okay. Breathe in,,, hold,,, out..._ "

His voice was so soothing, so low, so soft. If you could bottle voices, Jeremy'd treasure a bottle of Michael's more than Michael treasures Mountain Dew Red. Within a few minutes, maybe 6, Rich was breathing sort of normal, if not shaky, breaths. And then he started to cry again, but a lot less sobbing and more of some tears leaking out and a sniffle here and there.

Michael finally gestured Jeremy over, and he sat on the bed next to Rich. He felt out of place. He didn't belong here during Rich's time of need, he couldn't reassure Rich in any way.

Michael pulled his big fuzzy rainbow blanket over Rich, and handed Jeremy a quilt.

The three of them fell asleep on the bed together, fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, I need them to buy a brand new pillow pet.
> 
> (and also thanks for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, more angst I guess. There's gonna be another chapter because I don't know how I'm gonna finish this yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know if I should just stop writing forever :]

Jake didn't sleep that night. He couldn't sleep that night. God, how much of an idiot _was_ he?

Deep down, Jake always knew that Rich didn't set the fire for the sole purpose of burning down his house. Rich'd never opened up about it to anyone before, though, so he always assumed that his squip told him to do it. Like, knock Jake off the social ladder by burning down his house. Seems like a good enough plan!

He just couldn't get his mind past the fact that Rich still did it. And it all branches back to the fact that Rich got the squip in the first place. Okay, Jake knew that under the circumstances, he didn't have any other solution. But then that evil, awful part of his mind starts talking.

_'Everything bad that happened was because of **Rich**. **He** got the squip, **he** burned down your house, you broke your legs saving **him** , **he** told Jeremy about the squip, Jeremy's squip was the reason your legs will never be right again, so **it was all Rich**.'_

All Rich.

All the anger inside of him building up, he felt guilty for feeling that way. To say the least. He knew he shouldn't be this mad at Rich, or he should have at least said something. Jake just didn't want to hurt him. And then- Rich broke a plate, and it all came boiling over. All of his anger, frustrations, everything. The plate was just the detonator to his mountain of TNT.

He didn't mean to start yelling when Rich broke the plate. He didn't mean to say that he shouldn't have saved him. He didn't mean to say "Get out."

He didn't mean to make anyone upset.

And he didn't expect to get a text at 12:26am from Michael saying 'you fucking asshole. Rich came over to my house and couldn't stop sobbing because of you. if your only solution to problems is saying you wish you hadn't saved someone in an extremely traumatic event of their life, then i don't want anything to do with you, and neither do the rest of us.'

And that was when Jake realized that he basically had said that Rich would be better off dead. Saying "Then maybe I shouldn't have saved you!" is the same as saying "Maybe you shouldn't have been saved," which is the exact same as saying "Maybe you should have died."

Jake didn't mean to say that he shouldn't have saved him.

Jake didn't sleep that night.

He texted Chloe. She was the first person he thought of. And when she replied to his 'chloe i need to talk to u' with a 'If this is about Rich, I don't want to hear it.', he really didn't know what to do.

So he made a plan. He had to apologize, right? That's always the solution. Apologize. But he knew that with what he'd said to Rich, there was no way that an apology would cut it. No doubt that Michael probably hated him, and based on what he'd said, everyone else probably did too. It's understandable. It was Jake's fault.

So here's Jake's 5-step-plan for an apology that still probably won't make up for what he said!

1: Once it's not some ungodly hour of the morning, go to Michael's house and ask for Rich.

2: Apologize to Michael when he refuses to get Rich.

3: Somehow convince Michael to let you talk to Rich, just for a few minutes.

4: Take full responsibility for what you said, say that you shouldn't have ever said anything like what you did, and that you need him to know that you're sorry.

5: Don't get your hopes up, tell him that it's perfectly understandable for him to not forgive you, and then leave so the situation can cool down for a good minute.

It was a good plan, but _not good enough_. And right now, Jake couldn't think of anything better. So he waited out the time, cursing himself for ever hurting Rich, and trying and failing to get some sleep.

* * *

Rich woke up in an unfamiliar place. It smelled faintly of Michael and dust. Looking around, he saw that he was in a neatly organized bedroom. _How did I get here?_

And that was when all the events of the night before came rushing back. The _crash!_ of the plate breaking on the floor, the _sszk!_ Of the band-aid's paper being peeled off, the-

The sound of pure venom from Jake's voice.

Rich immediately had to blink back tears, standing up quickly. He was dizzy and his head hurt. He probably looked like shit, too.

He slowly walked to the closed door and opened it to hear Jeremy and Michael conversing quietly downstairs. And another person- was that Christine? Rich just silently went down the stairs. He was greeted by the smell of pancakes, and he made his way to the kitchen to see Jeremy being very absorbed in his glass of orange juice at the table, Michael standing by the stove -probably making pancakes, Rich guessed- and Christine leaning on the fridge in the middle of a sentence.

"-mean, you can't just _say_ that to someone! –Obviously. You guys know that. I just can't believe that he would ever say something like that, let alone to Rich. He's..." She trailed off when she saw Rich standing in the archway that lead into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Rich.. Um, I'm sorry about... all the stuff that happened. We all love you, and Jake was probably under a lot of stress to say that stuff, and.. well, it doesn't excuse him. He shouldn't have ever said that to you."

Rich just nodded, and Michael spoke up. "Hey, I'm making pancakes, how many do you want?"

Rich shook his head, and went to sit across from Jeremy at the table. "Um.." his voice was so hoarse, he'd never realized until now how much his throat hurt. He tried to cough it out, and failed. "What time is it?"

Christine answered almost immediately, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and filling it halfway with water from the sink. "It's 12:17." She walked to the table to set down the glass in front of Rich, before sitting down at the end of the table. It was a rectangular table, 6 chairs. Rich took a sip from the cup, before resting his head in his hands on the table.

There was some awkward silence for a minute or two, the only sound being the sizzling of pancakes on the skillet. And then they heard a knock. A knock on the door. Jeremy let out a small "ugh," and Michael set down his spatula.

"Christine, watch the pancakes? I'll go see who's at the door." Christine nodded and stood up while Michael left the room.

They heard the front door open, there was a moment of silence, before the door slammed back shut.

' _Wonder who that could be_ ,' Rich thought. He knew. He knew it was Jake coming to apologize. Jake didn't know how to give people space.

Before Rich could think about what he was doing, he was standing up and making his way out of the kitchen. Michael was leaning against the front door with his head in his hands, obviously stressed out. As Rich approached him and tapped his shoulder, he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Let me talk to him. Please."

Michael stared at him quizzically. "But- the shit that he said–"

"I know. I'll.. I'll be fine, okay?"

Michael shrugged, eyes dark with concern, and stepped aside.

* * *

Jake should have expected it, really. He drove to Michael's house, extremely caffeinated, and knocked on the door. It only took about 19 seconds for someone to come (he counted), and when Michael opened the door and saw it was Jake, his expression hardened. Before Jake could muster one word, the door was slammed in his face.

Again, he should have expected it. He couldn't move, all he was hoping was that the door would open again and he'd be able to explain himself to Michael. The door did open. It wasn't Michael.

Instead he saw Rich there, fluffy hair a mess and wearing the same clothes as the night before. He'd somehow skipped to phase 4 of his plan.

"Rich, I-" Rich held up a hand, and Jake trailed off.

"I don't care. You- I-" He took a breath. "Do you know why I set the fire?"

Jake was silent for a second. The only thing Rich had said about the fire since it happened was that he was sorry for setting it. That he was sorry for everything. "Uh," he cleared his throat. "D- didn't your squip tell you to?"

"No!" The burst of energy was so strong. A fire lit in Rich's eyes– wait, bad wording. "It wanted me to squip _everyone_. It was suddenly getting worse since Jeremy got one, and it was just- shocking me! Every five minutes! Okay? It-" He broke off again, his eyes immediately filling with tears threatening to spill.

"It told me to squip everyone! We bought the entire supply. I had it there, in my locker, because if my dad found it at home then he'd think I was doing drugs and wonder how I got the money, and that wouldn't end well. I didn't want to squip everyone, Jake! That's why I set the fire. Okay? It's not that the squip made me set the fire, it's not that I did it because it was getting too much, it was because the only way I could stop myself from putting computers in everyones' brains was to just- fucking _die_!" He gasped for air, letting out a half-sob, and continued.

"So I'm sorry that I hurt your legs. But you- you saying that you shouldn't have saved me only hurt so much because I _agree_. Or, I agreed. Because now, obviously, I know that whether I died or not wouldn't have made a difference because Jeremy's squip did the same thing. So I did it all for nothing. I- I burned down your house, for nothing. And it was selfish, and you shouldn't have saved me. Then- then at least, it would have made a difference. I would have gotten what I deserved for doing something so selfish."

Jake was at a loss for words. What the _fuck_ do you say to that?? His mouth was slightly open and he didn't know what to say, but Rich finally broke the silence.

"I'll see you later," Rich mumbled, closing the door gently, leaving Jake on the doorstep with even more guilt than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's why I believe Rich set the fire, because in the Off-Broadway bootleg (I'm sure we've all seen it), right before The Smartphone Hour, some stuff happens. Rich rushes onstage and he's being shocked a lot by the squip and he's like "I can't get rid of you, but I can make sure you don't get inside anyone else!" And the squip's like "And how do you plan on stopping us?" And Rich pulls out gasoline and is like "With this." 
> 
> I mean, that in itself is pretty good evidence for what I believe. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, I need them to buy a Falsettos toaster. Everyone screams "Jason, run!" Whenever the toast pops up. It's great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter just for the other kids..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this whole thing was meant to be like really short and then I wanted to keep writing it because I was bored, so.. I don't know how long it's gonna be. I'll probably end it in like 2 chapters. I dunno. Why not keep beating a dead horse?

It was Saturday night, and all the girls were hanging out together. They each had provided one thing for this jumbo sleepover: Brooke brought candy, Jenna brought the never-have-I-ever card game, Christine brought Kool-Aid Jammers, and it was Chloe's house so she had basically everything else. They were almost done with the movie Mean Girls, and Christine was in the middle of jabbering about how Mean Girls is also a musical with "such a hecking amazing cast! Although the music isn't as good as some other musicals, but that's to be expected when it's Mean Girls."

That was when Chloe got a phone call from Michael. Which was weird because, looking at the clock, she saw it was exactly 12:30am. "Guys, shh, Michael's calling." Christine immediately fell silent.

Chloe clicked the 'Answer' button, and put the phone on speaker for everyone else to hear. Meanwhile, Jenna paused the movie. "Helloooooo? What's up?"

"Hey, um, Rich is over here. Apparently he and Jake got into a really big fight, and a lot of shit was said. I'll let him tell you about it himself, but uh, in the fight Jake said that he shouldn't have saved Rich from the fire, soo..."

Christine and Brooke gasped, Jenna's eyes widened, and Chloe covered her mouth with her hand after gasping with wide eyes.

"Why would he say that?? That's just- you can't just _say_ that!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know. But um, Jake ended up kicking Rich out, so he's at my place. I just thought I should let you guys know."

"Can we talk to Rich?" Christine asked feebly.

"No, sorry, he and Jeremy fell asleep. You can come over tomorrow if you want."

She nodded. "Okay, thanks.."

"Anyway, it's really late, so I should get back. I'll see you guys later."

Everyone else mumbled their goodbyes, and Chloe ended the call.

"Well then..." Jenna said softly.

Christine spoke up just a bit. "Does anyone else want to go with me tomorrow?"

Brooke and Chloe shook their heads, but Jenna still didn't move.

"Jenna? What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

Jenna swallowed, and finally made eye contact with the others. "Sorry, just, you know how much shit we gave Rich for setting the fire. Are we- are we even any better than Jake?"

"Well-" Chloe paused. "We didn't really... understand the circumstances. What we did was a lot less awful than saying 'Oh hey, remember when I saved your life?Yeah, I shouldn't have done that!'"

Brooke sighed and rested her head in her hands, thumbs over her eyes. "But we said so many bad things! Like, he did it to kill Jake! He did it because he's gay! He did it because he's insane- He _died_! It's just words, right? Well so was what Jake said!"

"Stop!" Christine suddenly burst out. "Even if you guys did some mean stuff- which yes, we all agree that you did, it's not nearly as bad as saying that it would be better to have let him die. Did you ever say that?" She demanded. Brooke shook her head.

" _Did_ you??" Christine said louder, snapping her head to Chloe and Jenna. They both shook their heads, obviously startled.

"I- I just... you guys apologized. You guys have clearly shown him that you're sorry for all the stuff you said. And he forgives you. And you can still feel guilty! But don't be this negative and feeling sorry for yourself right now. Okay? We should be more mad at Jake. Remember? Jake? The guy who said Rich should have died?"

"Y- yeah, you're right.." Brooke mumbled. Chloe and Jenna nodded yet again.

"Okay. Now, let's finish this movie."

Jenna clicked play, Christine grabbed another Kool-Aid Jammer, and that was that.

So imagine how pissed Chloe was when about an hour later, in the middle of Aladdin, she got a text from Jake saying 'chloe i need to talk to u'

She silently opened her phone, tapped Brooke on the shoulder, and showed her the screen. Brooke's gaze almost immediately hardened, and she shook her head roughly. Chloe nodded, and tapped back a quick 'If this is about Rich, I don't want to hear it.'

She was right. He left her on seen.

What an ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooo.

As soon as Rich closed the door, he slid down against it until he was completely sitting on the floor, burying his face in his arms. After what felt like either 10 seconds or 20 minutes (no in-between), he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Rich jolted up and saw Jeremy kneeling next to him. "Hey, tall-ass," he mumbled.

"So um... we heard everything you said. Like, everything." Jeremy was obviously not comfortable talking to Rich under the given circumstances.

Rich cleared his throat, speaking more clearly. "Look, if you're just coming over here because you feel obligated to, I'm fine. Seriously, I don't nee–"

"No, no!!" Jeremy interrupted. "I just... wanted to see if you're okay. You kinda spilled your guts there."

"Um, yeah, the situation could be a lot better, huh?" Rich let out a weak chuckle. "I mean, what did I expect could happen by talking to Jake? I'm a hot mess and I know it, and he knows it, and now you guys know it..."

"I don't think you're a hot mess. I mean, it's coming from me of all people, so I may not be the best judge, but... well, I mean, given your whole story, it's understandable to accidentally tell someone everything that lead up to your trauma when they come to apologize for being a dick. Well, one of your traumas. Seriously, I'm just surprised that you didn't blow up on us before!" He tried to muster a laugh, but Rich was not amused.

"Thanks..."

"No, that's not the point. The point is that everyone blows up eventually, right? Like– like Pompei! They thought the mountain would never blow up, and then it did and it destroyed an entire city. Be glad you didn't kill us all, Rich."

Rich nodded, and that was when he realized that the tears that had been leaking out of his face were no longer, well, doing that. Jeremy seemed to notice too, because that was when he got up, brushed himself off, and said, "There are pancakes, uh, if you want any." before walking away.

Rich sighed, slowly standing up. His mind felt numb, he didn't know why he'd just started pouring out his heart and soul to Jake. It's just- once he started, he couldn't stop. It felt so... _good_ to finally let out why he'd done it. To let out what he'd been holding in for months.

As he walked to the kitchen, Rich tried to think of what he would say. But before he could say something, Michael was already absentmindedly speaking by the stove.

"By the way, Rich, sorry for being so... _like that_ last night. Like, calling you sweetheart and stuff. I was just saying all the stuff my moms would say to me when I was like thirteen, so... yeah. Sorry if that's weird in retrospect."

Now that he thought about it, everything that Michael had said had almost made it easier for him to calm down. Which was weird, because if he'd been in his right mind, he probably would have been pretty freaked out. "No homo, right?" Rich tried to let out a chuckle, but it came out all dry and crackly.

Michael suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, but shook it off. He nodded.

After a five-second lapse in the conversation, Christine finally spoke up. "Um, so... tech week starts tomorrow, I'm gonna need to stock up on cough drops and water bottles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long to update this. I totally lost inspiration with it and just got bored.   
> So it's pretty unlikely that I'm gonna update this again, I just started writing it cause I had nothing better to do. Sorry pals, I had to release this so as to not leave it on as much of a cliffhanger.


End file.
